The Final Contest
|gold = 1200 5000 6000 |exp = 1500 4500 5000 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes=Enemies are flame element. }} Part 1/4 Shuza [ It's almost time. You have an answer? ] Phoena [ ... ] Shuza [ Let me ask you once more. How do you plan to save the world? ] Phoena [ The solution to overcome any obstacle is if everyone in the world worked together. ] Shuza [ And I was expecting a real answer. I can't believe you would mention such nonsense. ] Phoena [ It's not nonsense! ] Shuza [ Nonsense. Do you plan to save the world with such an empty head? ] Shuza [ So that's why you can claim to save the world with such thoughtless words. ] Phoena [ I am absolutely serious. ] Shuza [ Then lend me your strength. I will be the one to unite this world. ] Phoena [ Using force to rule will not prevail. ] Shuza [ How can you claim to know that? ] Phoena [ I've seen it with these two eyes. The dying nation of the Black Army. ] Shuza [ What?! ] Phoena [ A nation united by force without cooperation will be destroyed. ] Phoena [ All that's left is remnants of a nation and ghost towns. ] Phoena [ I do not wish to see the same tragedy repeated again. ] Shuza [ Where did you say you saw that? ] Phoena [ In a distant northern land. ] Shuza [ Now it all makes sense. You are a foreigner. ] Phoena [ Indeed. I am the daughter of the ruler of the Black Army. ] Shuza [ ............ ] Phoena [ ............ ] Shuza [ Will you strike your father down? ] Phoena [ ... ] Phoena [ If it will save the world. ] Shuza [ I see. Then you will need the strength to strike him down. ] Shuza [ You don't expect the Black Army to disappear if you hold their hands. ] Phoena [ That's why... ] Phoena [ I ask you to lend me your strength. ] Shuza [ Huh... You won't lend me yours, but I am to lend you my strength? ] Phoena [ The Black Army destroyed every nation that has opposed them. However... ] Phoena [ I've heard that the Holy King had cornered the Black Army once before. ] Shuza [ He was defeated in the end. So I will... ] Phoena [ Make the same mistake? ] Shuza [ ... ] Daredevil [ My lord, it is time. ] Shuza [ We'll save this talk for later. ] Shuza [ Girl, your ideal relies on the fact that your captain needs to defeat me. ] Shuza [ Without power, ideals are just fantasy. You can't accomplish anything on your own. ] Phoena [ People don't live their lives alone. ] Shuza [ Everyone is on their own. Only the weak flock together out of fear. ] ---- Pirika [ We're here. The final battle. We must defeat him this time! ] Shuza [ You will meet the same fate as all who have challenged me. Prepare for your doom. ] Pirika [ We will settle this here and now to save Phoena and help the princess! ] Shuza [ Good! Let's battle to our hearts' content. ] [ The Tournament finals will now commence. Ready... ] [ FIGHT! ] Part 2/4 Pirika [ Are you all alright? ] Kain [ It's not easy...but we're holding up. ] Shuza [ Hahaha! What's the matter? That all you got?! ] Shuza [ Your blade won't even touch me if you continue to fight like that! ] Pirika [ All that coming from someone who can only shoot their mouth off from the back! ] Shuza [ What a cheap taunt. But I don't like being called out. ] Shuza [ I shall personally be your opponent! ] Pirika [ Huh...? ] Shuza [ What're you waiting for? I thought this is what you wanted. I'm here, in the front. ] Pirika [ Hero...you up to it? ] Shuza [ Come get it, scum! ] Pirika [ You don't have to tell us! First Lord Shuza, en garde! ] Part 3/4 Pirika [ He is definitely strong... ] Shuza [ I'm not done yet! Is that all you've got?! I'm still standing! ] Pirika [ Shut it! You will fall today and return Phoena back to us! ] Shuza [ Then stand up! Fight me! Anyone on their knees has already given up the fight! ] Pirika [ We have not given up! ] Shuza [ Good! Then show me that spirit in battle! Now come, let's continue! ] Part 4/4 Shuza [ Tch. To think I'd be cornered like this. ] Pirika [ Just a little more! Phoena, we're coming! ] [ Halt! Time out! ] -- Princess Tsuru ran between Hero and Shuza -- Pirika [ Princess?! ] Shuza [ Don't get in the way, child! ] Tsuru [ Fool! This is not the time! Look over there! ] Pirika [ Where? The volcano? Something dark is approaching. Is that...?! ] Tsuru [ Black Troops! For some reason, they are marching towards us en masse! ] Tsuru [ All hands, fend them off! ] Daredevil [ B-But... ] Tsuru [ No hesitation! Let's go! ] Daredevil [ R-Roger! ] ---- Shuza [ The child has taken the lead. That's fine. The intruders must be dealt with. ] -- A blade pierces through Shuza -- Shuza [ From the back, you coward... ] -- Shuza falls to the ground, revealing the Black Knight behind him -- Pirika [ Shuza?! ] Black Knight [ ... ]